Betrothed Princess
by Kuroka
Summary: Kamiya Kousuke, putri dari Kerajaan Kamiya, dijodohkan secara paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya sebab hingga usianya yang ke-17 tahun, Kousuke belum juga mendapat jodoh. —Kamiya Kousuke—
1. Chapter Satu: Putri Kousuke

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, TYPO, NGACO!

**Important Note:**

Tidak ada satu pun Kuyo yang terluka dan terancam nyawanya selama proses pembuatan fic ini karena ybs sudah seenak jidat menjadikan seorang Kamiya Kousuke yang _utsukushii_ sebagai seorang putri.

* * *

**Betrothed Princess**

—putri yang dijodohkan—

* * *

Di sebuah kerajaan entah berantah, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang konon katanya damai-makmur-aman-tentram-sejahtera-sentosa. Tidak ada satupun penduduknya yang mengalami busung lapar maupun buta aksara, semua ini berkat andil sang raja yang becus dalam mengurus dan mengayomi rakyat di kerajaannya. Oleh karena itu, sebelum kita mulai masuk ke inti cerita, marilah kita perkenalkan sekilas sosok di balik layar yang menjadi biang dari kesejahteraan rakyat di kerajaan tersebut.

Kamiya Togorou, raja dari Kerajaan Kamiya. Seorang pria paruh baya beristri jelita layaknya seorang bidadari (buta), yang dikaruniai dengan dua orang anak yang (untungnya) memiliki paras seanggun ibu mereka. Anak pertama dari pasangan (ajaib) ini bernama Kousuke, sementara anak kedua dari pasangan ini diberi nama Hikaru. Meski keduanya sama-sama berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan, namun kakak-beradik ini memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Sang adik memiliki sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih yang dalam, sementara itu sang kakak mengalami sedikit anomali pada gennya (mungkin bawaan DNA negatif dari sang ayah), sehingga ia mengidap _complete heterochormia_ bawaan sejak lahir yang membuat warna iris pada kedua matanya terlihat berbeda. Merah menjadi warna pada iris mata sebelah kanannya, sementara ungu menjadi warna pada iris mata sebelah kiri Kousuke.

Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai memasuki inti dari cerita ini.

Alkisah, sang ahli waris kerajaan utama sekaligus putri pertama mereka, Kousuke, sudah menginjak usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Namun, hingga usianya yang ke-17 tersebut; jangankan pacar apalagi _gebetan_, bahkan bersentuhan dengan lawan jenisnya saja Kousuke pun belum pernah (?). Pada suatu ketika, sang bunda pernah menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Kousuke. Akan tetapi jawaban Kousuke selalu sama; yakni belum punya tambatan hati.

Sebagai seorang putri kerajaan, keseharian Kousuke tak berbeda dengan aktivitas para putri lainnya. Ia menghabiskan nyaris 168 jam dalam hidupnya selama seminggu dalam kukungan istana dan melaksanakan tugas serta kewajibannya sebagai seorang putri dengan baik.

Sebetulnya, Kousuke merasa cukup jengah dengan kesehariannya yang terasa monoton di istana. Namun, kehadiran sosok sang adik ke dunia ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu telah merubah segalanya. Kini sang putri Kerajaan Kamiya tersebut selalu betah tinggal di istana, sebab di sana ada sosok adik kecilnya yang manis & menggemaskan dan selalu menjadi sumber penyemangatnya, Hikaru.

Sekarang, usia Hikaru sudah menginjak usia tiga tahun tiga bulan. Ia sudah bisa melakukan macam-macam. Sudah bisa berjalan seimbang, meniru kata-kata dan gerakan, bahkan ia juga sudah mulai belajar untuk bisa mandiri. Setiap kali habis dimandikan, Hikaru kecil selalu berusaha untuk memakai pakaiannya sendiri, minimal celana atau sepatunya sendiri. Untuk baju, terutama yang berkancing, Hikaru masih sering mengalami kesulitan saat hendak memakainya, sehingga di sinilah peran sang kakak yang senantiasa membantu Hikaru untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

Kousuke adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Putri itu akan menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna;_ seandainya saja ia tidak mengidap siscon akut._

Baiklah, mari kita kembali bercerita mengenai Kousuke yang hingga saat ini belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Sebetulnya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum apabila seluruh putri yang ada di dunia ini, tak peduli berasal dari daerah mana ataupun generasi apa; pasti pernah mendambakan sosok seorang pangeran berkuda putih mereka masing-masing. Kalau ingin contoh, coba saja lihat pada kasus yang dialami oleh Putri Salju, Putri Tidur, Putri Duyung, Putri Malu (?), dan putri-putri yang lainnya.

Namun, ada yang sedikit _unik_ dengan Kousuke. Entah dia itu kelewat tidak peduli atau terlalu menggampangkan soal jodoh, sehingga putri kerajaan ini sama sekali tak pernah menanggapi masalah mengenai pasangan hidup.

Mungkin Kousuke bisa saja tenang dan cuek, namun apa yang ia rasakan tidak sama halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama bagi sang ayah. Semakin hari, kegalauan yang dirasakan oleh Togorou semakin menjadi tatkala melihat putri sulungnya itu masih saja men_jomblo_. Seandainya saja nanti saat ada acara arisan dengan kerajaan tetangga dan mereka menanyai soal status Kousuke yang sudah dapat jodoh atau minimal sudah bertunangan atau belum, apa yang harus ia jawab…?

Setelah curhat kepada penasehat kerajaan dan berdiskusi dengan istrinya, akhirnya dengan mantap Kamiya Togorou pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan tegas: menjodohkan putri sulungnya dengan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana, yang konon katanya selain tampan, pintar, dan gemar menabung, juga kebetulan seusia dengan Kousuke (?).

Akhirnya, tawaran untuk menjodohkan dua insan ini pun dilayangkan oleh Kerajaan Kamiya. Sang baginda raja yang mulia, Togorou, mengutus segenap kru dan tim kerajaan untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang mulia ini. Semua ini dilakukan tanpa persetujuan apalagi sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan, sehingga ketika tawaran perjodohan itu ternyata diterima oleh pihak kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana, status Kousuke pun resmi berubah menjadi _"Siti Nurbaya versi Kerajaan Kamiya". _Bedanya, Kousuke dijodohkan dengan paksa bukan karena ayahnya terlilit hutang; melainkan karena gengsi sang ayah yang akan malu apabila putrinya belum juga mendapat jodoh hingga acara arisan rutin antarkerajaan yang akan berlangsung tepat dalam waktu satu minggu ke depan—

"—_Apa?!"_ reaksi klise seorang putrid yang dijodohkan secara paksa ditunjukkan oleh Kousuke. _"Daddy ngejodohin aku sama cowok enggak jelas?!"_

"Bukan cowok nggak jelas, Kousuke," sang ayah berusaha membujuk sang putri dengan hati-hati, "tapi pangeran dari kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana—"

"_Tetep aja..! Aku enggak kenal sama dia, mana mau aku nikah sama orang yang enggak kucinta apalagi sama orang yang enggak kukenal!"_

"Dengar dulu, Kousuke…" kali ini sang ratu berusaha untuk membujuk sang putrinya baik-baik, "..maka dari itu, kami merencanakan acara kopi darat dengan pihak keluarga kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana—"

"_Daddy sama Mummy aja yang kopi darat…! Kan yang kenal sama pihak mereka itu Daddy dan Mummy, pokoknya aku enggak ikutan, titik!" _Kousuke memberontak dengan cara mencak-mencak tak karuan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kamiya Togorou dan sang istri saling pandang satu sama lain.

'_Pst, Daddy. Bagaimana nih? Putri kita nggak mau dijodohin…'_

'_Tapi kalo nggak kita paksa, nanti Kousuke nggak bakal dapet jodoh…'_

'_Iya juga, sih.. terusnya, gimana, dong?'_

'_..Susah juga sih; tapi..yah, apa boleh buat, ini semua demi kebaikan Kousuke juga, kan.'_

'_Betul sih, tapi... lihat aja sekarang, Kousuke nolak terus.'_

'_Nah, itu.. makanya dari tadi Daddy sedang mikir, kira-kira gimana caranya supaya Kousuke mau dijodohin.'_

'_Hm…'_

'_Hmm..'_

'_..Ah, Hunny. Aku puny ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita beri Kousuke kesempatan untuk menemukan jodohnya sendiri?'_

'_Eh? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?'_

'_Jadi, dalam waktu seminggu yang tersisa ini, Kousuke harus bisa menemukan jodohnya sendiri. Kalau dia tidak berhasil menemukannya, maka mau tidak mau, Kousuke harus mau dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana itu,'_

'_Wah, ide brilian itu, Hun! Okelah, mari kita sampaikan pada Kousuke—'_

"…Daddy sama Mummy enggak perlu ngasih tau apa-apa lagi, kok. Aku udah denger semuanya." Gumam Kousuke dengan wajah bete. Ternyata kuping Kousuke itu kuping neraka, sehingga ia mampu mendengar bisik-bisik kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Pasutri Togorou dan istrinya pun hanya tertawa garing. "Nah, kalau kau sudah mengerti, baguslah…" tutur sang ratu. "Kalau begitu, selamat menjalankan perburuan jodohmu, ya, Kousuke." Lanjut sang ratu kemudian.

"Selamat berjuang, Kousuke. Daddy akan selalu mendukungmu!" Sambung sang baginda raja.

Kousuke manyun.

(Nah, apakah Kousuke akan berhasil menemukan sosok yang akan menjadi pasangannya demi membatalkan perjodohan itu? Lalu, kira-kira siapakah sosok sang pangeran dari kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana itu? Mari kita tunggu dan saksikan kisahnya…)

* * *

**(Bersambung)**

* * *

**ASDFGHJKLQWERTY?:**

Maaf kalo ada typo or apa, saya enggak ngecek ulang lagi soalnya wkwkw.

Terusnya maaf kalo chapter perdananya kependekan dan ceritanya garing krenyes. Saya ga jago humor soalnya. #sedih


	2. Chapter Dua: Pangeran Jin

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, TYPO, NGACO!

**Important Note:**

Tidak ada satu pun Kuyo yang terluka dan terancam nyawanya selama proses pembuatan fic ini karena ybs sudah seenak jidat menjadikan seorang Kaidou Jin menjadi seorang pemuda yang gemar bertani—_hanya saja di tengah proses pembuatan, listrik di rumah sang penulis sempat mati tatkala proses pengetikan sampai TEPAT di bagian saat Jin dijodohkan dengan Putri Kousuke; sehingga hal ini sempat membuat proses penulisan menjadi terhambat sampai kurang lebih dua jam lamanya._

* * *

Sejujurnya, Kousuke sudah menyiapkan rencana busuk di dalam kepalanya.

Kira-kira, beginilah isinya:

Ia akan memaksa orang _random _untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, kemudian, ia akan menyeret pria (malang) tersebut ke hadapan kedua orangtuanya, lalu meminta mereka untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan pangeran dari kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana tersebut. Nah, begitu rencana perjodohan itu batal, maka selesai sudah urusan Kousuke dengan orang _random _tersebut. Habis manis sepah dibuang; begitu selesai dimanfaatkan, Kousuke akan segera mencampakkan pria tersebut.

(PS: Sifat buruk Kousuke yang seperti ini mungkin bawaan DNA negatif dari sang ayah.)

* * *

**Betrothed Princess**

—putri yang dijodohkan—

* * *

Nah, kita sudah cukup banyak menyorot kehidupan tentang Putri Kousuke. Sekarang, mari kita tengok sosok lain yang turut ikut ambil bagian yang penting dalam cerita ini.

Alkisah, di sebuah kerajaan nun jauh di seberang sana, tinggalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, konon katanya pemuda ini adalah sosok pemuda yang baik, tampan, pintar, dan gemar menabung. Hobinya adalah bertani menanam sayur dan buah-buahan di pekarangan. Meskipun dirinya sudah menginjak usia 17, namun ia belum juga (dikaruniai) seorang pacar. Hal ini membuat dirinya kadang-kadang digoda oleh remaja lelaki seusianya yang senang berlaku iseng. Akan tetapi, pemuda ini menanggapi ejekan-ejekan tersebut dengan kalem. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan bertanamnya dengan giat dan tekun.

Saat ditanya mengapa ia belum juga memiliki seorang pacar, jawabannya cuma satu: _belum ada yang nampol di hati._

Pemuda itu hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan kakeknya yang sudah tua renta dan kelihatannya akan segera tutup usia. Meskipun begitu, pemuda ini tetap setia berbakti kepada sang kakek dengan sepenuh hati.

"Uhuk-uhuk, cucuku…" gumam sang kakek dengan suara gemetar, "..hidup kakek… kelihatannya tidak akan lama lagi…"

"Iya, kakek." Jawab pemuda itu kalem, "aku akan selalu bersama kakek hingga waktu kakek berakhir…"

"Uhuk, uhuk—" sang kakek kembali terbatuk dengan lancar, "tapi, cu. Kakek belum bisa tenang kalau cucu belum… uhuk..!" batuk sang kakek terdengar semakin keras. Sang cucu berusaha membuat kondisi sang kakek lebih baik dengan mengelus pundaknya secara lembut dan memberinya segelas air. "Kakek, minum dulu…"

"..Uhuk, terima..kasih… cu…" dengan suara lirih, sang kakek berterima kasih pada sang cucu. Setelah menenggak sejumlah air, sang kakek melanjutkan kembali perkataannya yang sempat terinterupsi oleh batuknya sendiri.

"Haah… sebelum..kakek..meninggal, kakek punya satu permintaan…"

Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut seraya meremas pelan telapak tangan kakeknya. "Katakan saja, kek. Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya semampuku," tuturnya perlahan di dekat telinga sang kakek yang terbaring di atas kasur peristirahatannya.

"…Kakek ingin…"

"..Ya?"

"..Kakek..ingin….uhuk—_haah,_ sebelum kakek meninggal…"

Sang cucu hanya diam dan menunggu kakeknya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"..Sebelum kakek meninggal…."

"..Sebelum kakek minggal…?"

"Sebelum kakek meninggal…"

"..Ya..?"

"Sebelum kakek meninggal…"

"Sebelum kakek meninggal, kakek ingin apa?" pemuda itu membantu sang kakek dengan menuntunnya meneruskan kembali perkataannya yang terus terulang tadi. Sebab, maklumlah. Sang kakek sudah tua dan pikun, jadi tak jarang jika ia lupa dengan kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Sebelum kakek meninggal… kakek ingin… melihatmu menikah, cu."

Perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kakek dengan suara pelan itu terasa bagaikan gemuruh petir di sekitar areal SUTET bagi sang cucu.

"_Eh..? Me-me-me-menikah?" _sang cucu bukan main terkejut setengah mati. Menikah? _Hah..? _Sempat jatuh cinta apalagi pacaran saja belum pernah; masa, sih… tiba-tiba saja ia harus menikah…?

Terlebih lagi, di mana ia bisa menemukan calon istri dalam waktu dekat ini?

"Jangan kuatir, cu…" dengan gemetar, sang kakek menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada sang cucu. "Tadi siang… saat cucu sedang berkebun, ada perwakilan…dari kerajaan yang jauh… datang kemari… uhuk," sang kakek terbatuk dulu sebentar, "…mereka menawarkan.. rencana perjodohan..pada kerajaan kita…."

Oh, rupanya gulungan yang dipegang sang kakek adalah gulungan berisi tawaran perjodohan tersebut. "..Lalu?" sebelah alis sang cucu naik ke atas, penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita sang kakek.

"..Kemudian… tanpa ambil pusing, kakek… segera menerima..tawaran itu…" pria tua yang rupanya menjabat sebagai kepala kerajaan itu mengambil nafas sebentar, "..jadi…dalam waktu dekat ini, kau akan segera beristri, cucuku.."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

…_Oke.._

..Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan bagi sang cucu. Padahal, rasa-rasanya baru sejam yang lalu ia masih menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang pemuda lajang yang gemar menanam sayur dan buah-buahan di pekarangan. Tapi sekarang, semua itu telah berubah. Statusnya kini tak ubahnya seperti _"Siti Nurbaya". _Hanya saja, dirinya dijodohkan bukan karena ayahnya terlilit hutang; melainkan karena permintaan terakhir dari sang kakek, sebelum yang bersangkutan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Karena dirinya adalah seorang cucu yang berbakti pada kakeknya, maka pemuda itu pun patuh saja terhadap permintaan sang kakek. Tanpa adanya perdebatan maupun perlawanan, pemuda itu menganggukkan sebuah persetujuan, walaupun sebetulnya ia sendiri tak tahu, apakah ia benar-benar yakin dan tulus menyanggupi permintaan dari kakeknya tersebut atau tidak.

* * *

Singkat cerita, dalam kurun waktu satu minggu lagi, kedua pasangan yang dijodohkan ini akan saling dipertemukan di Kerajaan Kamiya. Karena letak kedua kerajaan ini sangat jauh, maka dalam waktu dua-tiga hari lagi, sang pemuda, alias sang putra mahkota, harus sudah bersiap dan berangkat dari kerajaannya menuju istana di mana calon istrinya, Putri Kousuke, tinggal dan dibesarkan di sana.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatannya, sang pangeran sempat berpamitan kepada teman-teman sebayanya, sekaligus meminta masukan dari mereka mengenai bagaimana cara menghadapi seorang wanita. Sebabnya, pengalaman cinta sang pangeran betul-betul nol besar.

Jangankan soal cinta; memikirkan soal wanita saja rasanya sang pangeran belum pernah. Sebab, selama ini dirinya selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan menanam sayur dan buah-buahan—yah, selain disibukkan dengan kesibukan yang lain sebagai putra mahkota, tentu saja.

Setelah mendapat beberapa tips dan trik dari para kawan sehandainya, Kaidou Jin, sang pangeran dari Kerajaan Kaidou pun akhirnya berpamitan kepada mereka. Tak lupa ia juga memohon doa restu dari mereka semua.

"Selama aku pergi, tolong jaga kebun sayur dan buahku, ya." Ucapnya lagi sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar meninggalkan teman-teman sebayanya. Hm, begitu rupanya. Pantas saja selama ini ia belum pernah dapat pacar. Rupanya isi kepalanya cuma tanaman dan tanaman melulu.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa roda takdir mulai berputar, Kaidou Jin pun menaiki kuda putih miliknya yang gagah, menuju ke istana sang putri yang kelak akan menjadi permaisurinya. Kepalan tangan pada tali kekang kudanya mengeras saat pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada sang kuda untuk mulai berjalan.

"_Heah!"_

Langkah kaki segerombolan pasukan berkuda terlihat meninggalkan kepulan debu di belakang mereka. Menciptakan jejak-jejak menyerupai huruf U di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

(Akankah Kousuke berhasil menemukan sosok yang akan berpura-pura menjadi pasangannya sebelum Jin tiba? Mari kita nantikan kelanjutannya…)

* * *

**(Bersambung)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Asem, pake acara kena mati listrik segala. Saya mulai kapok pairingin seme!Jin sama chara lain; _apalagi kalo pasangannya si Lele itu. Brrr. Bisa mati listrik seminggu kali ya rumah saya? _#plak #NGARANG

(BTW kenapa ini A/N isinya malah curcol?)

Kembali, kalo nemu typo or apa, maklumin aja ya hehe. Yah, pokoknya doain aja semoga saya bisa update fic ini secepatnya. K see ya~


	3. Chapter Selingan: Peri dan Penyihir

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

..Typo, OOC, cerita yang kelewat ketahuan-banget-ngibul-nya, dkk. Jika tidak suka cerita bertemakan dongeng fantasi, sebaiknya segera hengkang dari sini.

**Important Note:**

_...Chapter selingannya kok jadi surem gini yak._

* * *

Cerita Selingan

* * *

.

.

.

Konon, hiduplah seorang pengrajin kayu yang sangat mahir dan berbakat. Ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya sebagai seorang pengrajin. Pekerjaan sehari-harinya tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya mengukir, meraut, memahat, dan mengecat berbagai macam jenis kayu. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan tekun, tanpa pernah sekali pun merasa bosan ataupun jenuh.

Namun, di balik semua itu, sebetulnya sang pengrajin merasa sangat kesepian. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Tak ada sanak saudara apalagi keluarga.

Didorong oleh rasa sepi yang ia rasakan, akhirnya sang pengrajin memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu bulan untuk menyelesaikan boneka kayu tersebut. Begitu boneka tersebut jadi, sang pengrajin memberinya nama dan bahkan juga sebuah pakaian. Ia memperlakukan boneka tersebut seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Tanpa sang pengrajin ketahui, terdapat seekor peri yang selama ini diam-diam mengamatinya. Sang peri merasa iba terhadap pengrajin kayu tersebut. Akhirnya, pada suatu malam ketika sang pengrajin tengah tertidur, sang peri merasuki boneka kayu buatan sang pengrajin. Begitu pagi hari tiba dan sang pengrajin terbangun dari tidurnya, maka betapa terkejutnyalah ia ketika dirinya melihat boneka kayu buatannya dapat bergerak dan berbicara seperti seorang manusia.

Sang pengrajin bukan main merasa sangat gembira. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya tak pernah lagi terasa sepi dan hampa. Mereka berdua pun tinggal di rumah sang pengrajin layaknya sebuah keluarga sungguhan dan hidup bersama-sama dengan penuh cinta, kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

* * *

**Betrothed Princess**

—putri yang dijodohkan—

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir. Musim demi musim datang silih berganti. Sang pengrajin bertambah semakin tua dan semakin tua, hingga pada suatu ketika akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sang peri merasa sangat sedih dan kehilangan saat ia ditinggal oleh sang pengrajin. Meskipun begitu, sang peri tetap harus bisa merelakan kepergian sang pengrajin untuk selamanya.

Karena sang pengrajin sudah tiada, maka sang peri pun merasa bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap bersemayam di dalam tubuh boneka kayu sang pengrajin. Ketika ia hendak keluar dari tubuh boneka tersebut, sebuah keanehann terjadi. Dirinya tak bisa keluar dari boneka kayu tersebut!

Sang peri merasa panik. Jika ia tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh boneka tersebut, maka ia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya. Karena sudah putus asa dan tidak tahu jalan keluar yang lain, akhirnya sang peri pun memutuskan untuk mencoba meminta bantuan kepada bangsanya dan mengunjungi tempat tinggal para peri.

Begitu ia tiba di sana, tak ada satu peri pun yang mengenal sosoknya. Tentu saja, sebab saat ini wujudnya tak lebih dari seonggok kayu yang dapat bergerak dan berbicara. Bukan lagi salam hangat ataupun ucapan selamat datang yang ia dapat, melainkan pandangan takut dan ngeri dari para peri lainnya. Saat ia mencoba untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan keadaannya, tak ada satu pun peri yang mau mendengarnya. Mereka semua menyembunyikan diri mereka masing-masing, sebab mereka semua merasa takut dan terancam dengan kehadiran sang boneka kayu.

Sang peri merasa sakit hati dan sangat sedih. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya tersebut dan kembali ke rumah sang pengrajin.

Beberapa hari kemudian, perasaan sang peri sudah mulai membaik. Akan tetapi karena ia tidak bisa kembali ke tempat para peri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba melebur dan bergaul dengan bangsa manusia.

Naas, reaksi yang diterima sang peri berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Begitu sang peri memperlihatkan sosoknya di tengah masyarakat, sebuah kekacauan yang sama sekali tak pernah sang peri duga terjadi. Tak sedikit manusia yang kabur dan lari terbirit-birit begitu melihat dirinya. Bahkan, di antara mereka ada yang tega melemparinya dengan batu, memakinya, dan mengusirnya dengan kasar. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, bahkan terdapat sejumlah pria dewasa sepakat untuk memburunya dan membakarnya tanpa sisa. Mereka semua berpikir bahwa sosoknya yang terbuat dari kayu namun bisa bergerak dan berbicara tersebut adalah ulah perbuatan seorang penyihir.

Dengan susah payah, sang peri berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Ia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan ke arah mana ia berlari. Selama berlari, sang peri terus teringat pada sosok sang pengrajin kayu. Ia begitu merindukan sosoknya. Ia rindu akan cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang murni dan tulus. Ia rindu pada kehangatan yang senantiasa dilimpahkan sang pengrajin kayu kepadanya. Ia rindu pada belaian tangan, suara, dan wangi tubuh sang pengrajin. Ia merindukan masa-masa berharganya bersama sang pengrajin.

Namun, sang peri sadar. Sekeras apapun ia berteriak, sebanyak apapun ia menangis, sang pengrajin tak akan pernah kembali ke hadapannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya seperti dahulu lagi.

Dengan pahit, sang peri menggumamkan sebuah kata.

"_..Ibu…"_

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, sang peri menghabiskan waktu selama dua ratus tahun dalam kesepian dan kesendirian. Selama dua ratus tahun itu, ia menyembunyikan dirinya di tengah hutan yang lebat dan dalam. Sang peri melakukannya sebab ia merasa trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya saat dulu ia mencoba untuk berbaur dengan bangsa manusia. Untuk itu, sang peri berusaha menghilangkan eksistensinya dengan cara menyembunyikan sosoknya di dalam hutan belantara yang terdalam.

Pada suatu ketika, sang peri mendengar sebuah kabar burung tentang seorang penyihir yang mampu mengabulkan permintaan apapun dari sekelompok manusia yang kebetulan sedang berburu hingga ke hutan terdalam. Terpancing dengan informasi yang didengarnya secara tak sengaja tersebut, akhirnya sang peri memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat tinggal sang penyihir.

Setelah berjalan tanpa henti selama tiga hari, tibalah ia di sebuah gubuk kecil yang terlihat rapi namun cukup mengerikan. Akan tetapi, sang peri sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah menuju pintu masuk gubuk tersebut tanpa merasa gentar sedikit pun.

"Masuklah, sayang." Itulah jawaban yang sang peri dengar ketika ia mengetuk pintu gubuk tersebut sebanyak tiga kali. Sang peri merasa sangat gugup, sebab sudah ratusan tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan orang lain. Begitu ia masuk dan bertatapan langsung dengan sang penyihir, sang peri pun dengan lugas membeberkan maksud serta tujuan kedatangannya ke tempat tersebut.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita sang peri, sang penyihir menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sulit diterka.

"Baiklah," kata sang penyihir, "aku bisa membantumu. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal..." sang penyihir menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menciptakan keheningan sesaat, "..kau ingin kembali lagi menjadi seorang peri, atau berubah menjadi manusia..?"

"..Eh?" sang peri bergumam kebingungan.

Sang penyihir kembali menyungginggan sebuah senyuman. "Jika kau ingin kembali menjadi seorang peri, maka kau akan terbebas dari tubuh kayu ini dan bisa kembali pada bangsamu…_ tapi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada boneka ini setelah kau tinggalkan,_" sang penyihir kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "_yah, bagaimanapun juga.. boneka ini peninggalan yang berharga untukmu, kan…_"

Seketika itu juga, sang peri merasa bimbang.

"..Tetapi, jika kau memilih untuk menjadi manusia..maka kau tak perlu meninggalkan tubuh dan seluruh kenangan yang ada bersamanya. Kau dapat terus menjaganya sampai akhir hayat…" sambung sang penyihir kembali. "..Jadi, bagaimana? Hm?"

Sang peri tak langsung menjawab. Ia mulai goyah dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh sang penyihir.

Sang penyihir lalu mendekati sosok sang boneka kayu yang tengah dirundung kebingungan. Kemudian, ia pun berbisik perlahan…

"_Aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu.. yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin memiliki kelembutan dan kehangatan yang serupa dengan 'ibu'mu dulu…" _kemudian sang penyihir membelai lembut dagu sang boneka kayu. "..Lihatlah, sebetulnya 'ibu'mu membuat boneka ini dengan sangat cantik. Aku yakin, seandainya boneka ini betul-betul menjadi sesosok manusia… _'ibu'mu… pasti akan sangat senang…" _sang penyihir lalu memegang dagu sang boneka dan mengangkatnya sedikit, supaya ia bisa menatap langsung sepasang bola mata buatan yang terpasang pada boneka kayu tersebut.

"..Selain itu… tidakkah kau berpikir… _jika tidak ada kebahagiaan lebih yang akan ibumu rasakan, seandainya sosok yang ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri ini betul-betul berubah menjadi manusia?"_

(Dan, skak mat—)

Hati sang peri yang goyah pun akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam buai hasutan sang penyihir.

"..A..aku.. ingin jadi…manusia."

Sang penyihir tersenyum puas saat mendengar sebuah jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. "Bagus, bagus. Anak manis..." tuturnya pada sang boneka, "sekarang, bersiaplah, dan pejamkanlah kedua matamu…"

Sang peri menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan demikian, sang penyihir pun mulai merapalkan sejumlah mantranya.

Perlahan-lahan, sang peri dapat merasakan sensasi yang hangat menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah jenis kehangatan, yang… sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan…

'…_Inikah rasanya..menjadi seorang manusia?' _gumam sang peri dalam hati.

"Nah, bukalah matamu, sayang.."

Perlahan-lahan, sang peri membuka kedua matanya. Pertama-tama, ia menyentuh wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di sana—bukan lagi sesuatu yang kasar, keras dan dingin seperti yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Coba lihat wajahmu sekarang," kali ini sang penyihir menyodorkan selembar cermin pada sang peri. Dan, tepat seperti perkataan sang penyihir sebelumnya, sosok yang ditampilkan oleh permukaan cermin tersebut adalah sosok seorang gadis yang begitu cantik dan menawan—dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut sehitam eboni, dan sepasang mata pirus yang indah bagaikan batu _turquoise_.

Sang peri merasa sangat terkesima melihat penampilan barunya tersebut. Ketika ia tersenyum, ia dapat menemukan semburat merah yang tipis menyembul pada kedua pipinya. Semakin bertambah terlihat manislah ia sekarang.

Sang peri lalu memeluk tubuh sang penyihir. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak..! Oh, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berterima kasih…?"

Sang penyihir lagi-lagi tersenyum (ganjil).

"Tentu ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku sebagai gantinya, _sayang..._" ujarnya sang penyihir dengan intonasi suara yang tenang dan teratur, _"..aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku… sebagai bawahanku. Ya?"_

(Dengan demikian, hidup sang peri pun kembali terikat dengan belenggu yang kasat mata.)

.

.

.

* * *

Tamat

* * *

**FFFFFUUUUUUUU:**

_ANCOL, INI GUWE NULIS APAAN SIH?_


	4. Chapter Tiga: Tuan Beruang

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, TYPO, NGACO, GARING!

**Important Note:**

Tidak ada satu pun Kuyo yang terluka dan terancam nyawanya selama proses pembuatan fic ini karena ybs sudah seenak jidat ngerusak karakter seorang Kamiya Kousuke. Sorry for the lameness and such things, this fic is made for entertain purpose only.

* * *

Begitu matahari mulai menyembul dari balik peraduannya, maka pada saat itu pulalah Kousuke memulai petualangannya: berburu pria (malang) yang akan dijadikannya sebagai sang jodoh (palsu).

Berbekal sebotol air minum, gunting, selotip, tali, plester, lem, sapu tangan, kotak P3K, dan peralatan-peralatan tak penting lainnya (?); Kousuke pun siap berangkat menuju ke luar istana demi mencari calon korban yang sekiranya memenuhi syarat lagi sesuai dengan standar(karangan)nya sendiri.

'_Lihat saja, Daddy, Mummy. Aku pasti akan menemukan jodoh(pura-pura)ku dan akan membatalkan rencana perjodohan itu…!'_

* * *

**Betrothed Princess**

—putri yang dijodohkan—

* * *

…Jadi, di sinilah Kousuke.

Tersesat seorang diri di tengah hutan yang sepi dan gelap.

Alasan mengapa kedua kakinya bisa sampai di tempat itu adalah karena dirinya tak sengaja melihat seekor kelinci yang lucu dan menggemaskan sehingga ia pun langsung terdistraksi dan malah mengejar kelinci tersebut hingga melupakan semua rencananya yang semula.

Pokoknya begitu tersadar, tahu-tahu Kousuke sudah berada di tengah hutan yang tidak jelas ini.

Heh.

Betul-betul pengalaman tersesat pertama yang mengesankan.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanannya mencari jalan keluar dari hutan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja kerongkongan Kousuke terasa kering. Sang putri lantas mengecek persediaan air minum yang dibawanya.

Tes.

_Tes—_

—dan tetesan kedua barusan merupakan tetes terakhir air minumnya.

Kousuke menggerutu.

"_Elah_, pakai habis segala, lagi!" amuknya kesal. Padahal jelas-jelas barusan ia sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan tetes terakhir airnya tersebut.

Putri Kerajaan Kamiya itu akhirnya memutuskan mencari sumber air terdekat untuk membasahi kerongkongan sekaligus mengisi ulang persediaan air minumnya. Sehabis berjalan ke sembarang arah hanya dengan bermodalkan naluri untuk _survive _di alam liar_,_ akhirnya kedua telinganya menangkap bunyi gemericik air yang mengalir deras. Meskipun agak samar, namun roman-romannya bunyi air yang ditangkap gendang telinga Kousuke merupakan suara air terjun dan sebuah sungai.

_Zraaaaash…_

Begitu mendengarnya, semangat sang putri pun langsung menggebu-gebu. Dipercepatlah langkah kakinya untuk bergegas menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

_Srek._

_Srek._

"Ng..?" langkah kaki Kousuke melambat ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang agak mengusik perasaannya. Yang jelas, ia berani sumpah kalau ia mendengar sesuatu—

_Srek. Srek. Srek._

_(—Nah, kan.)_

Seketika, Kousuke pun menjadi sigap dan waspada. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendeteksi suara asing tersebut.

_Srek._

'_Semoga saja itu bukan suara beruang,' _bisik Kousuke dalam hati. Setelah diam dan menunggu sekian lama, sang putri tak mendengar adanya suara geraman dari hewan berambut lebat dan berbadan besar tersebut. Begitu memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada beruang ataupun ancaman lainnya, Kousuke pun bisa bernafas dengan lega kembali.

"FYUUUH…! Bikin parno saja…" ujar sang putri seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal tanpa menyadari bahwa suaranya itu terlalu kencang, sehingga…

"_KAAK…! KAAAK! KAAAAAK…!" _seketika, terlihat sejumlah burung berwarna hitam berhamburan ke langit-langit hutan. Rupanya suara Kousuke barusan mengagetkan para burung gagak tersebut.

Refleks, Kousuke pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat agar tidak kemasukan benda asing. Sepasang iris berbeda warna miliknya terbuka kembali begitu hembusan angin yang ditimbulkan oleh kepakan sayap-sayap tersebut berhenti bertiup. Sepasang iris _heterochormia_ miliknya dapat melihat sayap-sayap hitam yang berhamburan jatuh di hadapannya.

Kousuke terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Rupanya sang putri sedang terpana.

Cantik. _Utsukushii._

Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang indah dan langka bagi seorang Kamiya Kousuke.

Pemandangan tersebut menjadi semakin memukau saat sejumlah cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan terlihat menerobos dari sebagian kanopi pohon, memperkuat kesan indah pemandangan di hadapannya. Kousuke diam di sana, mengagumi apa yang dilihat oleh kedua bola matanya tanpa menyadari berapa lama kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu tak berkedip.

Ketika sang putri masih sibuk mengagumi keindahan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terdapat sejumlah sinar matahari yang terpantul ke arahnya, membuat sang putri menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk menjaga intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupilnya. Pantulan yang menyilaukannya tersebut mengundang rasa penasaran sang putri. Maka, didekatinyalah sumber pantulan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah benda yang tergeletak di antara bebatuan pada permukaan tanah di sana.

Kousuke menatap benda tak dikenal tersebut sambil berpikir keras mengidentifikasinya. Benda apakah itu? Warnanya putih dan tampak memiliki bagian-bagian seperti kepala, tangan, dan kaki layaknya manusia. Akan tetapi, benda ini juga memiliki sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tanduk dan sayap. Hm… mungkin ini semacam boneka?

Tangan Kousuke lalu bergerak untuk meraih benda asing tersebut dan memungutnya dengan hati-hati. Ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tangan dan beratnya pun cukup ringan. Kousuke tidak menyadari adanya sebuah lekungan tipis yang terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia mengamati _unidentified object _yang berada di tangannya tersebut.

'_Wah, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, benda ini bagus juga…'_ benak Kousuke dalam hati, _'Tapi sayang, agak kotor…'_

Kousuke lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya. Diusapnya benda asing itu untuk membersihkan fraksi-fraksi penoda yang melekat pada permukaan benda tersebut. Kousuke melakukannya dengan terampil sehingga begitu ia selesai mengelap benda tersebut, kini benda itu tampak berkilau bagaikan baru.

Sang putri menikmati hasil pekerjaannya sambil mendengus puas. Meskipun dirinya seorang putri, namun (ternyata) ia memiliki bakat-bakat yang dimiliki oleh para pelayan di istananya.

Tanpa sadar, Kousuke mengarahkan benda di tangannya ke arah sumber cahaya matahari agar ia dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Saat sejumlah cahaya matahari menerpa benda tersebut, terlihat kilauan berwarna keunguan yang muncul dari bagian sayap benda/boneka tersebut. Lagi-lagi Kousuke dibuat berdecak kagum untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_Benda sebagus ini, mesti dibawa pulang, nih. Lumayan, bisa buat oleh-oleh untuk Hikaru…' _kira-kira begitulah pemikiran nista sang putri pengidap _siscon_ stadium empat ini.

Rupanya pikiran sang putri terbawa entah kemana (karena terhanyut membayangkan reaksi sang adik saat menerima 'hadiah' darinya nanti) sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau benda di tangannya itu terus tersiram cahaya matahari. Saat Kousuke masih sibuk berimajinasi ria, tiba-tiba saja muncul suara yang aneh dari benda tersebut.

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Bip._

Lantas Kousuke pun terperanjat seketika. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat ia berhasil menyadari bahwa suara aneh tersebut berasal dari calon-oleh-oleh-untuk-Hikaru yang berada di tangannya.

_Uh-oh._

Karena terkejut, Kousuke tidak sengaja melambungkan benda putih tersebut ke udara sambil memekik terkejut.

"_Hiiii…!"_

Meskipun Kousuke adalah seorang putri yang sifatnya agak preman, namun (ternyata) ia memiliki sisi seorang perempuan juga (yang mana akan menjerit ketika sedang terkejut ataupun saat merasa takut).

Benda yang baru saja terlempar dari tangan Kousuke secara tiba-tiba bergerak saat gaya gravitasi bekerja padanya dan menariknya ke arah pusat bumi. Dengan sebuah gerakan salto, benda putih tersebut berputar di udara dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di atas sebuah batu yang berukuran agak besar. Kedua sayapnya yang berwarna keunguan terbentang layaknya seekor burung yang siap terbang ke angkasa.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kousuke saat melihat atraksi tersebut hanyalah menganga dengan tidak etisnya.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Apakah ini halusinasi? Ataukah yang barusan itu hanyalah imajinasi yang terlihat begitu nyata di matanya? _Mungkinkah dirinya juga mengidap sindrom Chuunibyou?_

Rasa terkejut dan bingung Kousuke masih belum hilang saat tiba-tiba saja benda itu berbicara padanya.

["Terimakasih. Sudah. Menolongku."]

Kousuke kicep.

…DEMI APA GITU ADA BENDA YANG BISA GERAK PLUS NGOMONG. Setahu Kousuke, cuma Permen K*** saja yang _udah wangi bisa ngomong._

Baiklah, baiklah. Semakin lama jalan pikiran dan reaksi Kousuke terlihat semakin tak wajar. Kousuke memijit keningnya yang tidak pusing, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari dalam kepalanya itu.

"…Mungkin akibat dehidrasi," gumam sang putri pada dirinya sendiri, namun usaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya tersebut gagal total sebab yang bersangkutan kembali dikejutkan oleh suara asing lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakangnya.

_Srak. Sraak._

"…Kali ini apa la…" saat Kousuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang, pada saat itu pula kata-katanya terputus di tengah-tengah.

Seekor beruang besar tampak berdiri gagah di hadapannya.

"_GWAAARR!"_

Dari jenis geramannya barusan, tampaknya sang beruang tidak menyukai keberadaan Kousuke di sana. Itu artinya, Kousuke harus menyingkir dari hadapannya—dalam artian bahwa _ia harus segera dilenyapkan dari jarak pandang sang beruang selaku penguasa rimba setempat._

Sang putri menelan ludah sambil berusaha untuk mundur secara teratur dari hadapan sang beruang. Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat, menjadi pertanda yang sangat jelas bahwa sang putri merasa keselamatan jiwanya terancam.

'_Tolong…!' _ jerit Kousuke dalam hati sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Akan tetapi, Kousuke segera tersadar bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam hutan tersebut. Seketika itu juga, kedua lutut Kousuke terasa lesu. Kini beruang besar di hapadannya sudah siap melayangkan sebuah cakaran yang akan mengoyak tubuhnya.

Kousuke menutup kedua matanya.

'_Maafkan nee-sama, Hikaru. Nee-sama tidak bisa hadir ke acara pernikahanmu saat kau dewasa nanti. Daddy, Mummy. Maaf….aku mati perawan….'_

_Zrashh!_

Kemudian, terlihat sejumlah rambut dan cairan berwarna merah yang berhamburan di udara, diikuti oleh suara gedebum sesosok tubuh yang rubuh ke atas tanah.

(Tampaknya dalam waktu dekat ini para gagak akan kembali ke tempat tersebut.)

* * *

**(Bersambung)**

* * *

**Notes:**

Maaf telat apdet! Waktu itu kedistraksi sama fic JinMizel, jadi fic yang ini agak terlupakan. #jder

BTW ada yang bisa nebak pairing apa yang bakal saya punculin di sini? #tring


End file.
